


Saving the Centaurs

by Fribsnizzle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Other, Perversion, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fribsnizzle/pseuds/Fribsnizzle
Summary: Hermione and Luna visit the Forbidden Forest and run into more than they expect.This is quite explicit and over the top...but what do you expect? It is a fantasy.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Saving the Centaurs

  
**Saving the Centaurs**

“I love thestrals,” said Luna as she walked across the border and into the leading edges of the Dark Forest with Hermione. Strange, sinister-looking vines with unusual flowers and questionable berries hung from the trees as eerie sounds echoed from within the shrouded gloom. “They are really the most gentle, peaceful of creatures.”  
  
Crossing into the Dark Forest was almost like crossing a line dividing day from night, one world, one dimension from another. It always had an ominous feel that caused a chill to run up your spine no matter how many times you went in there. The knowledge of the dark creatures, known and unknown, inhabiting its inner recesses was always cause for apprehension. If you were not frightened, wary of the dangers lurking there, you were foolish, to say the least.  
  
“But their appearance,” replied Hermione. “They look so…so…”  
  
“…Yes, their appearance is a bit off-putting to people who can see them. I think it is nature’s way of telling us not to judge things simply by the way they look.”  
  
“I suppose that is true. Still, they are creepy looking.”  
  
Luna was on her way to hang out with them. She had brought meat snacks for the young ones. As gentle and peaceful as they might be, they were still primarily carnivores.  
  
Hermione was going to visit Grawp. She had promised Hagrid that she would visit him on occasion. He seemed to like, or at least respect her after she stood up to him after their first meeting. It was good for him to have contact with other people than just him. That way, if he needed to be away, Grawp would have another familiar face to visit with him.  
  
“Grawp is also quite gentle and nice,” said Hermione. “He is just rough around the edges. You know how awkward Hagrid is at times. Grawp is like that, only sixteen feet tall with the mental age of a small child.”  
  
“It is good of you to do that. Everyone needs to know someone likes them. I am sure it is lonely for him all by himself in the forest.”  
  
They continued to walk further and further into the forest. The ground, hidden from the sunlight was nearly devoid of plants. Only the hardiest managed to gain a toehold there. It was a tangled maze of exposed roots from the giant, towering trees that kept to the forest floor in perpetual twilight. Their heads pivoted and jerked in the direction of each strange, new sound and perceived movement. It was not just girlish skittishness, it was good, plain old common sense to be on high alert as they walked. The genuine dangers of the forest were many. As stated before, all manner of dark creatures were to be found here.  
  
Just as they were arriving at the point where they would part company to carry on with their respective missions they heard a particularly loud noise causing them to stop dead in their tracks. Both of them had their hands on their wands as they heard the sound a second time.  
  
As they stood, frozen, they saw some movement in the darkness in front of them in the direction of the noise. They watched, ready to either fight or flee, depending on the need. They had grown wiser over the years, and with Dolores Umbridge in charge of the school, they knew many creatures, even those normally not posing threats to them, were in less than friendly moods.  
  
The noise and movement continued to get closer. They begin backing up with their wands at the ready, carefully watching their steps as the navigated the tangle of roots.  
  
Then, from behind the trees and out of the darkness stepped a pair of centaurs.  
  
“Good day, ladies,” said one of them. “What brings a pair of young witches such as yourselves so deep into the forest?”  
  
“I like to feed the thestrals,” said Luna as they approached closer to converse.  
  
“I am visiting Hagrid’s brother Grawp,” said Hermione, feeling okay with saying it since Luna had already told them her intentions.  
  
“You know the forest is a dangerous place for two young ladies such as you to be wandering without escorts,” said the other centaur. “It used to be safer, but now that our numbers are dwindling, there is not as many of us protecting people such as you from the predators hidden in the trees. You must exercise caution if you wish to remain safe within these trees.”  
  
The girls looked at them as they spoke. They seemed earnest and friendly enough. They had no reason to distrust them and not believe what they were being told.  
  
“Why are your numbers dwindling?” asked Luna. “Is there a problem?”  
  
“It is kind of a private matter to us. We do not really talk about it with others. It is our fate coming to visit itself upon us.”  
  
“Oh,” said Hermione. “I thought maybe we could help.”  
  
“Well, said the first centaur, theoretically you could. But I doubt very much that you would consider it. It would be way too much to ask of young ladies such as you.”  
  
The forest around them was quiet as they talked. Most of the predators feared the centaurs. They were brave, sturdy warriors ready to take on any and all.  
  
“How can you know that if you do not tell us about your problem?” said Luna. “We can always listen, then make up our minds.”  
  
“Okay,” said the first centaur. “If we are to talk of it, I suppose we should introduce ourselves. I am Braxon, and this is my friend Tarpan.”  
  
“I am Luna Lovegood. This is Hermione Granger.”  
  
“We are pleased to make your acquaintances,” said Braxon.  
  
“Pleased to meet both of you,” said Hermione.  
  
“So,” said Tarpan. “You wish to know our trouble, our shame, our plight. Very well. I will tell you. Still, I doubt you can or will be willing to help us.”  
  
“We are listening,” said Luna, looking at them.  
  
“The centaurs of this realm are a dying species. We are fated to disappear as time consumes us. We were once a thriving herd, but tragedy befell us. A calamity killed all of our female centaurs several years ago. As age and accidents claim us, our numbers fall. In not that many years, we are fated to disappear from the Earth. One more species to read about, but to never again see.”  
  
“That is a horrible situation. It is then, beyond repair,” moaned Hermione. “I do wish we could help.”  
  
“That is the tragedy within the tragedy,” said Braxon. “There have always been two ways to create centaur foals. One is for a male to mate with a female centaur, which we called centaurides. The other is for a male centaur to mate with a magical female person. For unknown reasons, magical male persons who mate with a centauride never works. But that is a moot point.”  
  
Hermione and Luna were looking at each other with their eyes wide open and mouths agape. “He is saying we could help save them if we mate with them and get pregnant,” said Hermione.  
  
“That is a lot to ask,” said Luna. “I am still a virgin. I mean I have never had sex with anyone.”  
  
“Me, too,” said Hermione. “I mean I don’t think they are really asking us to do it, but wow. That is kind of an overwhelming thought.”  
  
“So now you understand our fate, our shame,” said Braxon. “Even though it is the noblest of things to rescue a species from extinction, it is too much to ask of you, even though my nose says you are both fertile and capable of doing so at this time.”  
  
“That is a lot to ask of us, sir,” said Luna. ‘Surely you understand.”  
  
“Yes,” replied Tarpan. “It is way too much. We need to resign ourselves to our fate and try to live out our years with dignity and valor.”  
  
“Be well and cautious,” said Braxon as he looked at Tarpan. Both of them started to turn and walk away. Hermione looked at Luna, then she started to turn back toward the two centaurs.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione said, “Wait! I will do it. I cannot bear the thought of centaurs disappearing. I will do my part to save you.”  
  
Braxon and Tarpan turned back and moved to them.  
  
“Are you sure? It is a very big decision.”  
  
“Yes, I am certain. I must help you.”  
  
“Well,” said Luna. “If you are going to do this, then so am I. I want centaurs to always be there to help when help is needed.  
  
‘This is more than we could have dreamt of,” said Tarpan. “You are truly the most amazing of witches. We must find a spot to do this.”  
  
“Follow me,” said Braxon. “I have an idea where we can go.”  
  
The girls followed the pair deep into the forest, deeper than they had ever gone in the past.  
  
“I cannot believe we are going to do this,” said Hermione.  
  
“Neither can I,” said Luna. “It is both exciting and scary.”  
  
They finally came to an open spot with a large fallen tree. “I think the two of you can lie on this while we do it,” said Braxon. “I want you to know we will be gentle and do our best not to hurt you. If you have ever seen the penises on horses, then you might be frightened by their size. You need not worry about that. We centaur are structured more like humans. Our penises are large, but only half the size of a horse. You may even find pleasure in this process.”  
  
“Are you sure about this, Luna?” asked Hermione, nervously.  
  
“I am if you are. I am a little scared. But I think that is natural.”  
  
“You should probably remove your clothes,” said Tarpan. “We do not want to damage or soil them. That would be improper.”  
  
The girls loosened their ties and removed them. Then they pulled off their jumpers and unbuttoned their blouses. Once they had removed their blouses and neatly folded and placed them on a convenient rock, they unzipped their skirts and slid them off, also folding them and putting them on top of their other clothing.  
  
They were now standing with just their shoes, socks, panties and bras on. Both of them looked at the other. Luna made the first move to remove her bra. Reaching behind her, she unhooked it and pulled it forward and off. Placing it on her other clothes, she was standing with her pale, soft breasts exposed. The lacework of thin, blue vein came up to a pair of translucent, light brown nipples that were rapidly shrinking as they grew erect.  
  
Hermione followed suit and also removed her bra. Her breasts were very firm, the size of grapefruit halves. Her nipples were a smooth, rich brown with a tinge of pink.  
  
Braxon and Tarpan stood by, watching, trusting the girls would finish undressing and go through with the act they said they would do. Both of their cocks were no exposed from their sheaths and growing in anticipation of what they wanted to happen.  
  
“We’re really going to do this,” said Hermione to Luna, the hint of uncertainty in her voice looking to Luna to reassure her of their intentions. Luna gave her half a smile and nodded in the affirmative.  
  
Hermione returned her smile with a bit of a sheepish grin. Reaching down, she hooked her fingers in her scanty, Gryffindor scarlet panties and started pulling them off. Luna followed suit, pulling down her Ravenclaw blue bikinis. Stepping out of them, they were now nude, except for the knee socks and shoes.  
  
Hermione had a rich, brown covering of hair over her pussy. Luna had an equally full covering of very pale, fine, blond hair that still left her slit clearly visible.  
  
Braxon took Hermione by the hand and led her to one end of the log. She laid back on it with her legs dangling over the end. He took her clothes and placed them under her head to act as a pillow. Tarpan did much the same with Luna at the other end of the log. They were both in a position to fulfill the act.  
  
Both centaurs leaned forward and kissed and lightly sucked on the girl’s nipples until they were solidly erect and the girl’s breathing was noticeably intensified. They then moved down between the girl’s legs and pushed them apart so they could lick their pussies and get them well heated for the main event.  
  
Neither of them had ever experienced anything like this. Both of them had only fondled and masturbated themselves. The only thing that had ever been in either of their pussies was their fingers and wand handles. Their only orgasms were of their own making.  
  
Both girls were quickly heated up to near explosion by the feel of the centaur tongues inside their slits, especially when they gently nibbled and pulled on their pussy lips. It was time to fuck.  
  
Braxon raised up on his rear legs and placed his forelegs on the log above Hermione’s shoulders. He moved forward, bringing the glistening, rock hard head of his cock in contact with her well-moistened hole. He pushed forward, trying to gain entry against the resistance of a place that had never know the intrusion of anything even half its size. Hermione spread her legs as wide as she could as he continued to press forward. Then she let out a loud gasp as the head of his dick popped inside her.  
  
She began wriggling and wincing as he worked to push further and further in. You could see a mixture of pain and pleasure in her expression as she tried to accommodate his massive invader. Once he reached a depth of six or seven inches he pulled back and then thrust forward again. He continued to stroke in and out, gaining a couple more inches of depth as her expression and moans transitioned more and more away from pain and more into passionate pleasure from this new experience.  
  
Meanwhile, Tarpan had gained entry to Luna’s hole and was beginning to pump in and out of her. Being the smaller of the two, Luna was struggling more with the size of a centaur cock, but her groans and body movements indicated she was well on the way to enjoying things.  
  
Within a minute the centaurs were fucking both girls long and hard. They moved in and out, in and out, in and out, in-out, in out in-out in-out, inout, inout, inout like machines as the girl’s moaning grew louder and more impassioned.  
  
Luna was the first to climax, her orgasms hitting her like someone flipped a switch. “OOOOOOO!!!” she cried out as she bucked up hard against Tarpan’s powerful thrusts. “I’m cumming oh oh oh ooo aaah uhhhh.”  
  
This set off Hermione, who squealed painfully like she was a prisoner at the whim of some medieval tormentor in a dank dungeon where the torture never stops.  
  
Braxon and Tarpan continued their powerful strokes through two or more orgasms before Braxon stiffened, his strokes changing from long and methodically strong to short and abrupt. Hermione knew he was cumming. Her pussy clamped down on his throbbing member as she felt his juices pulsing into her. Her rapture transported into a new level of pleasure she had never dreamed existed. She wanted the moment to last forever.  
  
Tarpan was filling Luna a moment later as she cried out in unbridled pleasure. She took everything he had and pushed hard against him, trying to get more.  
  
The centaurs slowly stopped pumping into the girls and moved to withdraw their cocks from their well-fucked pussies. Great quantities of cum and pussy juice poured out as they separated from girls. Even though centaur cocks were half the size of horse cock, they seem to inject the same enormous volume of cum into the girls.  
  
The girls laid there, exhausted, but smiling big, satisfied smiles. When they finally stood up even greater quantities of the juicy cocktail gushed out, accompanied by a chorus of pussy farts. The juices ran down their legs, soaking their socks and filling their shoes.  
  
“That was incredible,” said Hermione to no one in particular.  
  
“It is a noble thing you have done,” said Braxon. “We can only hope you will conceive, and if our biggest prayer is answered, one of the newborns will be a female that can help further replenish our numbers.”  
  
“That would be wonderful,” sighed Luna.  
  
“We must leave you, now,” said Trapan. “Thank you for what you have done.”  
  
Luna turned and picked up her bra as the two centaur walked off into the darkness of the forest. Hermione reached down and rubbed her still tingling pussy. She then pulled her hand away, shaking off the cummy juices from her soaking bush.  
  
Luna started putting on her blouse as Hermione began dressing. Once they got their blouses, jumpers and skirts back on, they picked up their panties. Hermione touched her bush, again, then opted for stuffing them in a jumper pocket. Luna did the same.  
  
They started the long walk out of the forest, not saying anything. They were both exhausted, but were also basking in the afterglow of the session. Finally, after a few minutes of plodding homeward, Luna spoke.  
  
“That was a most interesting experience.”  
  
Hermione looked at her with a shocked, raised eyebrows expression. “Interesting experience?” she said in a bewildered tone. “Is that how you describe what we just did?”  
  
“Well yes and no. It was an amazing experience. I felt pleasure at a level I had never imagined. But it was still interesting.”  
  
“How so?”  
  
“Many times I have contemplated how I might lose my virginity. I have fantasized about different guys, even werewolves and vampires. But I had never considered a centaur. That is most incredibly strange and interesting.”  
  
“Okay. I see your point. I have had a lot of fantasy scenarios as well. I think the most amazing thing, outside of how good it felt, was that we actually managed to get their huge cocks inside us. I thought I was going to split in two at first. I almost begged Braxon to stop. Then it started feeling really good and I wanted to beg him to never stop.”  
  
“Their cocks were huge, but then babies come out of the same place, so how big can we stretch our pussies, really?”  
  
“Well, I think that was quite enough, especially for the first time.”  
  
The girls continued squishing along for several minutes until some movement up ahead caught their eyes.  
  
“What do you suppose it is?” whispered Luna.  
  
“I hope it is something safe, like a unicorn or thestral. I am too tired for a fight.”  
  
They slowly walked forward with their wands in their hands. You always have to be prepared for the unexpected and dangerous in the forest.  
  
As they got closer, they started to make out the silhouettes of two creatures. It looked to be two more centaurs. They approached with caution.  
  
“What brings two young witches, such as you, this deep into the forest. It is not wise for someone like you to be in here. This is a dangerous place,” said one of the centaurs.  
  
“We came to visit friends and feed the young thestrals,” said Luna as the emerged into the same open area as the centaurs.  
  
“Still, it is not safe for you in here,” said the other centaur.  
  
“Yes. We are…” she paused as she looked at the two centaurs. They both had prominent breasts. “…are you female centaurs?” asked Hermione in a shocked tone.  
  
“We are centaurides,” said the first one. “I am Grilda and this is Liselle.”  
  
“Oh,” replied Hermione, still stunned a bit. “We were of the understanding that there were no female centaurs, uh centaurides left.”  
  
“Who told you that?” said Grilda, sniffing the air. “Braxon and, uh, Trapan. You have been talking to them. I smell them on you. Did they tell you that?”  
  
“Yes, ma’am” said Luna. “They told us…”  
  
“…they told you we were extinct and then told you their one hope for survival was to mate with young witches to make more centaur foals.”  
  
“That is exactly what they said,” replied Hermione, a sense of anger rising in her voice.  
  
“I sense you fell for their story. I can smell that, as well. We are sorry for that. But if it is any comfort, you are not the first to fall for that trick. We will tell Firenze, so they are punished.”  
  
“And don’t worry,” said Liselle. “You cannot get pregnant from what you did.”  
  
“Okay,” said Luna. “But it is over, now. I guess only our trust and pride has been damaged.  
  
“Yes,” I think we will be alright,” agreed Hermione. “I guess we were naïve. Maybe we learned something for the future.”  
  
“Okay,” said Liselle. “Then you must be going. You need to be out of the forest before night falls.”  
  
“Yes,” said Hermione as they started walking. “Thank you.”  
  
The girls walked along in their cum soaked shoes and socks. Their noble walk had suddenly transformed into a walk of shame. They knew the centaurides were correct about them getting out of the forest before nightfall.  
  
“I feel terrible, now,” said Hermione. “We were tricked into giving away our virginity to a pair of liars. I felt good when I thought we had done something noble. Now I feel cheap, used and stupid.”  
  
“It’s okay,” said Luna. “They tricked us, but we weren’t physically hurt. Only our pride has been damaged. If I had it to do again, the only thing I would do different is I would take off my shoes and socks.”  
  
“Yes,” giggled Hermione. “The next time we get screwed by a pair of centaurs I am definitely taking off my shoes and socks.”  
  


  
**Chapter 2**

A few weeks had passed since the girls had been fucked by Braxon and Tarpan. It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Luna walked up to Hermione at the breakfast table. Harry, Ron and Ginny had just left for the quidditch pitch.

Luna sat down and started to put some toast, eggs, sausage and potatoes onto a plate. “How are you this morning?” she asked.

“Fine,” came the reply. “I was just considering going to the library and getting a book for some light reading. It would be a perfect morning to sit by the lake and read.”

“That sounds nice,” said Luna in her normal, dreamy voice. “I was thinking about getting some things and going to feed the young thestrals. I thought maybe you would like to go along. You could visit Grawp.”

Hermione finished her bowl of fruit and looked and Luna, a tingle causing her to involuntarily rub her pussy through her jeans. “I have thought about doing that. “Do you think it will be safe? We could be attacked by centaurs, again.”

“I hope so,” said Luna with a suppressed giggle.

A few moments later they were walking down, away from the castle toward the forest. They gave Hagrid’s cottage a wide berth. They hoped to basically make their way unseen into the darkness of the trees.

They walked deep into the forest, carefully watching for any movement, listening to the sounds. It was the creepiest of places, even on the nicest of days. As they approached the place where they had intended to split up on their first visit, they heard some noise in the distance.

They knew it could be anything. Many creatures lurked here. As much as they wanted it to be centaurs, they knew it could any of dozens of creatures, many of them quite dangerous.

The noise grew louder as the carefully made their way through the tangle of roots and rocks that covered the forest floor. The forest was as ancient as it was dark. Many of the trees were hundreds of years old and well over a hundred feet tall. Many of the exposed roots were two or three feet in diameter.

“What do you think it is?” asked Luna. “Do you think it is centaurs?”

“I am not sure,” said Hermione, her pussy tingling at the thought. It very well could be centaurs. But I think we should keep our wands ready.”

The sounds of creatures moving about continued as they got closer. What was just unintelligible animal sounds started to sound more like voices speaking. There was a good chance it was a couple centaurs.

“I think it is centaurs,” said Hermione.

“I think you are right,” agreed Luna. “No other animals can speak.”

Suddenly, they found themselves standing face to face with no just one or two centaurs, but several, perhaps as many as ten.

“What are you young witches doing so deep in the forest?” asked one of them.

“I know them,” said Braxon before either of them could answer. “These are the young witches I told you about.”

Trapan walked up beside Braxon and spoke. “Have you come back to see us?”

“We know about the lie you told us,” said Hermione. “We met some centaurides. They told us about your trick and that it is impossible for us to get pregnant from you.”  
Braxon and Trapan looked at each other, wondering what this was all about. Some of the others were talking back and forth.

“Then why are you here?” inquired Braxon. “Did you come for an apology or to try to somehow punish us for what we did?”

“No,” said Luna. “We were pretty mad at first, but we got over it. Even though you lied and tricked us into having sex with you, which was wrong, in the end, we agreed that we had enjoyed our last visit. We thought we might be able to hang out together for a while and have a little more fun.”

“Oh,” said Braxon. “That would be fun. But as you see, there are several of us. I am wondering then if we all might all have some fun.”

Many of the centaurs were pacing around. They were hoping Braxon might be able to negotiate some human pussy for all of them. Centaurs are like most human males, they like pussy. And the prospect of human pussy was even more exciting.

“That seems a bit overwhelming,” said Hermione, taken aback. “We were thinking just the four of us could, well, you know. I am not sure we are ready or capable of what you are suggesting.”

“We understand,” said Tarpan, scraping his hoof on the ground. “How about we just go back to the place we went to before and see what develops. We promise we will not force you to do anything against your will. We are, despite our previous ruse, honorable creatures.”

“I think that will be okay,” said Luna, looking to Hermione for agreement. “We both came to have fun.”

Hermione gave her a strange look, but she did not say no.

As they walked into the deeper reaches of the forest, Luna looked at Hermione and said, “Do you realize what we could be getting ourselves into? How are we going to do this? I am not sure I can deal with so many of them.”

“I know,” said Hermione. “It is overwhelming to think we can have sex with all ten of them. I’m not sure it is even possible.”

“Maybe we could…well, I imagine you heard about Mary and Tom getting in trouble the other day.”

“I heard something about that. They were caught in the upstairs bathroom having sex by a couple of prefects.”

“It was oral sex,” said Luna. “She was, well she had his cock in her mouth giving him pleasure.”

“I’ve read some about that,” replied Hermione. “Are you suggesting that we…”

“…it is an option. Maybe we could do a combination of both. It might work.”

“I have never—uh—I mean I don’t know how to do that.”

The girl continued to talk in low, nervous voices as the neared the place where Braxon and Tarpan had fucked them on their first encounter. The centaurs were acting more and more excited.

When they finally arrived at the spot, the girls felt it necessary to speak up. They had decided they would try oral satisfaction for most of them. They figured they could handle be fucked by no more than two centaurs each. They hoped it would be agreeable. They were eager for some cock in their pussies, but not that many cocks.

The centaurs listened to the proposal. They found it satisfactory. Hermione and Luna told them to figure out who got to fuck them while they tried giving blowjobs to Braxon and Tarpan.

As the centaurs started discussing who got to do what, Luna and Hermione stripped naked. They had learned their lesson about keeping their clothes high and dry from the first session. They were not going to be walking home in cum-filled shoes this time.

Braxon and Tarpan walked over to them. Their cocks were swollen and ready for what was about to happen. Hermione looked at Luna and kind of gulped. “We are really going to do this,” she said.

“Yes,” said Luna. “I am starting to get excited about it.”

The girls got down and slid in close. Luna reached out and started to touch Tarpan’s hard cock. Hermione watched her, and then she reached out and started fondling Braxon.

Both centaur started to moan as they moved about. The touch of the girls on their cocks was rapidly heating them up. This went on a for a minute or so before Hermione leaned in and gave Braxon’s dickhead a tentative lick. He flinched like he had been touched by a hot iron. Hermione started licking in earnest. Pre-cum started to drip from his cock.

Luna followed suit, licking away at Tarpan’s large cock. After a moment she stepped it up by sucking the first few inches of it into her mouth and starting to sucking up and down on it. He responded by starting to hump into her mouth.

A moment later Hermione was sucking on Braxon’s cock. She unconsciously started rubbing her pussy as she nursed on him. The other centaurs were watching with intense fascination.

The girls sucked away like they had been doing it for years. Both centaur were breathing erratically as they humped in rhythm to their tormentors. Then Tarpan jerked violently as he whinnied in a frantic cry. Luna tipped over backward and started to choke up cum. His cock continued shooting its load all over the gagging girl as the other watched.

Braxon quickly followed suit. Hermione managed to handle for first couple blasts of cum before backing off and licking wildly at his spewing fountain. By the time he finished, she was soaked in his hot, slimy juices.

Two centaurs apiece later Hermione turned and looked at Luna. Both of them were covered from head-to-toe with vast amounts of centaur cum.

“Oh my gosh!” she exclaimed, unable to stop from laughing. “If I didn’t know that was you, I would never recognize you.”

“Yes. We are a mess,” agreed a snickering Luna. “How will we ever get cleaned up enough to get back into the castle?”  
Two more centaurs, a stunningly shiny black one named Onyxus and a white one with a wealth of chestnut brown patches called Skewbald were anxiously pawing the ground with their front hooves as the girls talked. The large, pink shafts sprouting out from between their rear legs were dripping in anticipation of what was to come.

“We will have to figure it out later. Right now I have a fire burning in my fanny.”

“So do I,” said Luna. “I can keep my fingers away from it.”

“It’s time to put some centaur cock in them,” said Hermione. “I can’t wait any longer.”

“Yes. It is to do it.”

Hermione got up followed by Luna. Their slimy covering of centaur cum oozed downward as they walked to the same fallen tree where they had lost their virginity a few weeks earlier. She leaned forward at the waist and braced herself against the log presenting her pussy to the centaurs. Luna did the same.

Onyxus stepped forward and reared up. He hit his mark on the first try and pushed his swollen cock into her.

“AAAAAGH! Oh shit, damn. Yes-s-s-s-s-s-s-s,” Hermione gasped and moaned.

Hermione’s eyes closed and an expression of intense pleasure filled her face as the centaur started pumping in and out with increasing vigor. Her small tits bounced to and fro with each powerful stroke. Within seconds the first of three orgasms began wracking her mind and body.

Skewbald wasted no time in skewering Luna’s anxious twat. Luna’s initial squeals sounded painful but soon became whorishly erotic. Unlike Hermione, her eyes were wide open and fixed on Onyxus and Hermione. She seemed to be deriving pleasure from seeing her friend getting fucked senseless.

As the pair of centaurs fucked the moaning girls they sounded more and more strange. Their voices were no longer human but not exactly equine. They were clearly receiving great pleasure from the fresh, tight cunts of the girls. The other centaurs, especially the two yet to enjoy the pleasures of the girls, watched in rapt fascination.

Onyxus suddenly snorted and threw his head back. His long stroked shortened and quickened. An overflow of cum began to spew out of Hermione’s cunt. Hermione began to gasp as her whole body shuddered.

Luna, who was watching this, started orgasming. Her eyes rolled up as she entered a new world of unseen pleasure. Skewbald reacted to the throbbing of Luna’s pussy be unleashing a torrent of cum into her.

As the centaurs came to a stop Hermione’s legs were still shaking. Skewbald pulled out of Luna followed by Onyxus dismounting from Hermione.

The girls looked at each other as the two centaurs moved away. They were about to collapse when the remaining two centaurs jumped into position and rammed their swollen cocks into them.

Broneck and Higgoal, the youngest of the ten centaurs, pounded the girls with youthful vigor. The girls responded with lustful moans as they pushed back to meet their energetic lovers.

Higgoal could restrain his ardor. He started further filling Luna’s well-fucked hole. Luna’s expression was frozen in pleasure. Her mouth gaped and her eyes were locked wide-open. She was making funny, gasping ‘Ohs with each thrust she received.

Hermione was already bucking and shaking in orgasm when Broneck started shooting into her. He abruptly pulled out and began covering her back was blasts of cum from his meaty geyser. A few seconds later Hermione collapsed on the ground to receive the final squirts on her already cum-covered front side.

Higgoal pulled out of Luna as his orgasm abated. Luna joined Hermione on the ground. Both girls were panting in exhausted joy.

“No more,” gasped Hermione. “Please, no more.”

“Yes,” agreed Luna. “No more. I am totally exhausted.

“We must then thank you girls for visiting this day,” was all Braxon said. He turned and all of the centaurs trotted back into the trees and out of sight.

The girls sat almost motionless for several moments without saying a word. Only the rising and falling of the stomachs and breasts gave them away as alive. Finally, Luna said, “You are a mess. You are covered with centaur from head-to-toe.”

“You should see yourself. How are we going to get cleaned up? We cannot go back to the castle like this.”

“Maybe we can rinse off in the lake if we are careful,” suggested Luna.

“Okay. Let’s gather out stuff and try to get there unseen.

The girls carefully walked through the forest totally naked with their clothes held to avoid getting soiled by the juices of their exploit. Each sound caused them to jump, some even causing them to duck out of sight.

They eventually arrived at the lake and put their clothes on a large rock. Luna put her cork charm on top of the pile to keep away the nargles. Both of them winced as the stepped into the water. It was a bit chilly, causing them to sprout goosebumps and their nipples to stiffen. However, they got in and began swimming about to clean the centaur cum and hair from their bodies.

“Stand up,” said Hermione. “I have an idea.”

Hermione stepped out of the water as Luna looked at her. She seemed puzzled at what Hermione might have in mind.

Hermione pulled her wand out of her clothes and pointed it at Luna. “Scourgify!” she said with a wave. Pink, soapy bubbles started covering Luna’s breasts and stomach.

“Brilliant,” responded Luna as she started washing herself. “Bring me my wand so I can do you.”

They were soon covered hair-to-toe with the cleansing bubbles. They took turns washing each other’s back to complete their baths.

Hermione prepared to cast a hot-air charm to dry Luna. Just then she thought that their pussies had not be properly purged of centaur cum. She pointed her wand at Luna's vagina and said, "Scourgify!" Just like when you cast the spell at someone's mouth, pink bubbles began to pour out of Luna's hole.

"Wh-what d-did you do?" exclaimed Luna as she looked at the frothy, pink bubbles pouring out of her.

"Extra cleaning," said Hermione.

"Ooooooooohhhh my," groaned Luna, her hips starting to involuntarily pump. "Oooooooooooohhhhh."

Luna's knees weakened and a few seconds later she was on her back. Her hips pumped faster and harder as the pink bubbles continued. Suddenly she ejected several jets of bubbles as she arched her back. Her head jerked from side to side. "Oh yeeeeeeeeeeessss," she squealed as she collapsed.

Luna laid on her back until the bubbles stopped coming out of her before trying to stand. Hermione gave her a helping hand up. "That was most unexpected," she said in typical Luna fashion.

Hermione cast the hot-air charm to dry them. She had never used it on herself, just her clothes. However, it proved quite effective. Luna was dried off an ready to dress in short order

"Let me have your wand so I can dry you," said Luna.

Hermione handed Luna her wand. Luna took it and pointed it at Hermione's pussy.

"What are you doing? Don't you dare..." she gasped, but it was too late.

"Scourgify!" said Luna with a impish grin.

Pink bubbles began flowing out of Hermione. "Damn it, damn you," said Hermione, her voice weakening.

Hermione went down onto her back. She pulled her legs up on either side of her head. The bubbles kept gushing and gushing.

"Why, Luna? Oh, Luna," she moaned. A couple of moments later Hermione gave a heavy gasp and a blast of bubbles shot three feet out of her pussy followed by several more blast of decreasing intensity.

Once the bubble stopped emerging from her Hermione struggled to her feet giving Luna a strange look. Luna cast the hot-air spell and dried her as she regained her breath.

A few moments later they had redressed and were walking back to the castle-like nothing had happened.  
.


End file.
